freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Klasky-Csupo/Summary
Scare Factor * Graffiti: Low to medium. The cut to the logo is jarring, the random sound effects, animations, and styles may catch you off guard, and the fast pace of the abridged may suck you up, but it's a memorable logo and a favorite for those who remember seeing it. *Robot/Splaat: It can range from low to nightmare. Splaat looks creepy, the ink splatter is jarring, and the rest of the logo is random and disjointed. Children will probably find the logo nightmare-inducing (though some can find it funny), though adults might find it merely annoying. *Alternate: Medium to nightmare; the cheaper animation and Splaat smiling can be even more unsettling. The unexpected transition from the credits to the logo doesn't help. The scare factor is lower for those who expected this and/or are not freaked out by the normal logo. *2002-2005 Splaat: Low to high; this version includes a 20% more friendlier Splaat, some may find it boring, Splaat is more zoomed out than the Normal Version. But it's even also unscary. *Still Version: None, as it skips Splaat altogether, which makes it much less scary for those who are scared of the normal logo. *2003 Rooster logo: None to low. The rooster screaming and the loud music can bother some, otherwise just plain harmless and an improvement over the previous logo. Trivia * Strangely, the KC Splaat logo appeared on early airings of a SpongeBob episode "Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video" since May 10th, 2002. The error was later corrected in 2006 when it was replaced by the United Plankton Pictures logo. * Continuing on these Strange Events, the KC Splaat logo is also appearing after the credits of Hey Arnold! instead of the Snee-oosh logo on TeenNick's The Splat night events. * On the Pilot episode of the Wild Thornberrys, The Graffiti logo has the Robot Jingle * In 2012, the face was given the name "Splaat" and was also given arms and legs. He stars in his own webseries called "RoboSplaat!", voiced by Greg Cipes Logo Variants Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Face Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Yellow Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Super scary logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Klasky csupo logos Category:Logos That Similar to Klasky Csupo Category:Omg Category:K Category:L Category:A Category:S Category:Y Category:C Category:C- Category:P Category:S-- Category:U Category:U- Category:O Category:P- Category:O- Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Logos with Cash Register sounds Category:Logos with categorys on page or article Logos that scare dame tu cosita esketit Category:Taken from "Rocket Power" Category:Taken from "Rugrats" Category:Logos that scare Mother Beast Lusamine YEET Category:Logos that make The Hemkas cry Category:Logos That Scare The Mixels Category:Logos That Scare Kiazuki Category:Logos That Scare Flurr Category:Categories that make me drink my own urine Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:S- Category:K- Category:Logos that make Cheese20 piss his pants Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1990's Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Logos so stupid that the burping sock from the Christmas TXMax ad made Homer Simpson scream Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that freaking scare the hell out of people for some really weird reason nobody knows why Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Why and how do these logos scare people? Category:Why is this Scary? Category:Logos that scare what in the absolute fuck why do people make these useless categories I'm being serious it's dumb and unnecessary. Category:WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET UP AND DANCE MAN? Category:So why do good girls like bad guys Category:So why do good girls fall in love with me? Category:Why does this exist Category:How is this scary?!?! Category:How is this even scary? Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey cry and play "Your Best Nightmare" from Undertale Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey Scream a lot. Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey run off Category:Logos that Flowey hates Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines